


A Jarful of Joy

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, dubcon, slight bloodplay, sub!Yuuma, titty torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: Aka. A Yuuma tiddytorture fic that I still can't believe I wrote. This is a birthday gift to my dear friend and a fellow Dialover, and this is probably the most insane fic I've ever written (´∀｀•) I laughed like a maniac with almost every sentence I typed. But yeah, enjoy~





	A Jarful of Joy

_Our story begins with an entirely innocent looking cellophane wrapped glass jar of fine sugar cubes left on Mukami Yuuma’s desk in school. There is even a pretty, yellow ribbon tied around the jar, making the picturesque image rather perfect…_  
  
There was no name of the gift giver given anywhere on the small present, but that didn’t bother Yuuma too much. This was not the first time the tall, and rather handsome if you asked him, vampire had received anonymous gifts from adoring classmates. His fondness of sugar cubes was no secret, either. With a satisfied chuckle he stuffed the jar into his bag with the rest of his stuff, and whistling he left the classroom pondering if he should flaunt the gift to Kou to make him jealous. The self-centred bastard always did seem to think all the girls in the school adored only him.  
In his elated, and somewhat ego-stroked state Yuuma, didn’t notice the faint glint of glasses flashing from the rear doorway of the classroom. Thus, he was blissfully unaware of the predicament a few unfortunately chosen words after an even more unfortunate bump in the school cafeteria, would lead to. Not to mention the oaf had managed to spill Sakamaki Reiji’s cup of tea onto his impeccable uniform with the said bump, he would indeed soon know not to cross paths with him ever again in such an unseemly manner. Or in any other manner. Reiji couldn’t stop an evil sneer from splitting his face as he observed the back of the mongrel blooded vampire growing smaller in the hallway.  
  
Returning to the mansion Yuuma found Kou absent on some idol gig, to his chagrin, but you couldn’t always get all the good stuff in one day. The sky was downcast, and he had no urgent business to attend to in his garden, so Yuuma decided to retreat to his room to have a half-hearted go at his homework, otherwise Ruki would start bitching about it. At least he had a quality snack to keep him company.  
Opening the jar proved to be an ordeal in itself: the ribbon was longer and the knot more complicated than it seemed. Helped by a few curses and threats he finally got it open and popped the first cube into his mouth while slouching unenthusiastically on top of his literature homework. The sugar was really top quality – _shut up he knew these things_ – and had a slight hint of rose in it, even if the colour was a familiar snow white.  
Rather unsurprisingly trying to wade through a classical short story had Yuuma feeling incredibly groggy in no time at all, even the high given by his darling new sugar cubes didn’t help him for long. His eyes started slipping shut on their own accord, and he felt somehow a bit hot and uncomfortable in his school uniform. Sloppily he threw the uniform jacket from his shoulders but left the nigh unbuttoned dress shirt on while lumbering to his bed. A tactical power nap should do the trick, he was certain. Surely this vague, feverish feeling would also pass if he just laid down a bit.  
  
You, on the other hand, were at this time completely innocent of all this information, wracking your brain over your own homework, in your own room, and there was a lot of it. You had barely finished half of the pile when Azusa came to get you for supper.  
Arriving to the dining hall you noticed your favourite Mukami brother (not that you’d _ever_ tell him that, you’d never hear the end of it) missing from his spot, which was rather odd as Yuuma loved eating, even if none of the vampires actually had to do it. Even Kou was present, seemingly gotten home earlier from his work than usual.  
“Is Yuuma-kun not coming?” timidly you asked from Azusa standing next to you.  
“He… said he… is not hungry… tonight” Azusa replied to you, looking a bit puzzled himself, and added as an afterthought “When I… went… to get him…”  
“He can eat later, then, if he is not feeling up for company” Ruki ended that topic from his end of the table, and you sat down not daring to talk back to the scariest of the Mukamis. You weren’t out to get one of his punishments this evening.  
Even without Yuuma the dinner managed to be a rather lively event, but Kou did steal the show as he had no one to one up him, and as usual Ruki’s minestrone soup was delicious. After everyone was finished you cleared your throat:  
“Maybe… I could take Yuuma his share to his room if he is not feeling well enough to come down to eat?” Ruki clicked his tongue, looking annoyed:  
“He can come down to eat like the rest of us”  
“Well, I’ll go see if he feels up to it, then” you beamed at Ruki, trying to hide your worry for Yuuma. Something must’ve been awry for him to miss dinner. Ruki just sighed at you:  
“Do as you please.”  
  
“Yuuma-kun, are you there?” you knocked on his door waiting patiently for a reply. None came. That was strange, maybe he was sleeping? A light rain was falling, so you doubted he would’ve gone to his garden. You decided to pump up the volume a bit, knocking more firmly you raised your voice:  
“Yuuma-kun are you sleeping? You’re not ill, are you?”  
You heard an indescribable sound from the inside, not sure if it was Yuuma groaning or furniture moaning under pressure, nevertheless the boy was in his room. A cold shiver ran down your back, maybe he was indeed ill, so sick he couldn’t even reply to you and needed your help.  
“Yuuma-kun, I’m coming in!” you announced yourself and opened his door.  
Inside it was dim, only the desk lamp on was tuned on. There was no Yuuma by the desk, though, and getting more and more worried you looked around. Luckily you didn’t need to look far; there was a big Yuuma-shaped lump on his bed covered by a blanket from head to toe. You slid the door shut behind you and padded to his bedside.  
“Nee, did you hear me? Are you ok?” you placed your hand on what you deemed to be his back, and to your surprise it felt warm. The body beneath bolted at your touch, rolling over on the bed away from you:  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” he demanded, and you stopped on your tracks, his voice sounded so strange; strained and thick, out of breath even, all in all not at all ok. Instinctively you followed his retreat, now truly worried for his wellbeing:  
“You sound really sick” you grabbed his blanket, and Yuuma tried to stop you from pulling it from his head.  
“Don’t fucking touch me!” but to your surprise he was unable to keep you from pulling the covers from him.  
The Yuuma you found hidden under his blanket was panting, trying his hardest to control his breathing but failing, cheeks red and hair in a total mess. The sight in itself made a hot wave of arousal tingle through your body, and it was only amplified by the sweet scent of the boy himself. Even sweeter than usual. You sat down on the bed trying to keep your wits together and reassure him:  
“Ne, let me help, Yuuma-kun, if you’re sick” tentatively you stretched your hand and stroked his soft hair, Yuuma tried to shirk away from your touch but his movement was halted halfway and he pressed his head to your hand:  
“Ahhn, I’m fucking sick all right” he growled, while his head kept pushing against your palm, you swallowed hard. Never had you seen Yuuma like this.  
“How can I help you?” you whispered, leaning closer despite yourself, his sweet scent was just too inviting. Yuuma opened his eyes and glared daggers at you, the dilated pupils of his green tinted eyes big, dark circles, sucking you in.  
  
“By getting the fuck out” he tried to get some of the anger he felt to his voice, but instead it came out as a throaty whisper. His body was burning up, chest in pain. Well, not his torso per sé but the skin of his body was tingling with fire and every time he so much as moved the chafing of fabric against his skin made all sorts of sensations happen, most of them ones he was very uncomfortable feeling even if they were unnervingly closer to pleasure than to pain. Or rather just because of that. The situation was especially bad on his chest, he felt swollen and overstimulated, and he was trying desperately to keep pressure off from that… particular area.  
Yuuma was sort of panicking, he had no idea what was happening to him, and on top of this burning his body seemed to act all sluggish and disorientated, as if his muscles weren’t suddenly quite up to the task of moving his body around. It left him helpless, a feeling he loathed, and now you were there sitting above him, eyeing him with unsettling hunger, and while you smelt as delicious as ever.  
  
“I can’t leave you here alone!” you exclaimed, sincerely worried for his welfare, and at the same time feeling more than a little intrigued. You let your hand slip down to his ear, it too red, and feeling eerily warm. Yuuma pushed his face into his pillow and let out a broken sound that sounded suspiciously like a barely stifled moan. Almost on its own accord your hand went lower to feel Yuuma’s neck:  
“St-stop…” Yuuma’s plea was muffled into his pillow.  
“You’re hot, Yuuma” and you blushed a bit, too, after blurting that out, but your hand refused to stop caressing his skin.  
“Hah, thanks for the info, stupid” Yuuma barked an exasperated laugh, lifting his eyes from the pillow to give you another glare. You pushed him onto his back with unnerving ease, like he didn’t even have the strength to struggle, it made him squirm and moan even louder. That sound made your body tingle all over, but the hottest fizz settled between your legs. Sneakily you pressed your thighs tighter together to stir that flame further.  
“What happened? What can I do...?” you noticed how your own voice was going throaty and low, trying desperately to hide the glee in your voice to find the mean and strong, insufferably so, boy so thoroughly undone.  
“Fuck, if I know!” Yuuma managed between gulps for air “Never happened before” he tried to push you off from the bed, but his hand only managed to grab your sleeve, sapped of strength, so you scooted closer no longer able to hide your smile. You slid your fingers on his collarbone, feeling the skin beneath grow even hotter.  
“Aggghhh, seriously, stop” Yuuma was practically begging, swallowing hard he couldn’t believe the surge of pleasure mixing into the pain of having his agitated skin touched. His skin was taut, red, like it was packed full of blood.  
“Ufufufufu, to think I’d live to hear you say those words” you chuckled, earning another life threatening scowl from the boy beneath you, for you were now towering over his prostate form, hand slipping onto his chest, pressing harder into his skin, feeling him up rather shamelessly. His eyes rolled back as he fought another wave of pain laced thrill his agonised skin sang for your caresses.  
“You won’t live long after” he promised, but the out of breath way he whimpered it reduced the threat to a feeble attempt, and it turned into a ragged moan as you circled Yuuma’s swollen, hard nipple with your fingers beneath his shirt. The stab of titillation assaulting Yuuma had his vision swimming, despite himself his back arched from the bed to the touch and his hand clutched your sleeve helplessly. You couldn’t help but to moan yourself, that wanton sound going straight to your already throbbing sex.  
“You liked that” you cooed happily, straddling Yuuma’s stomach on top of the blanket, trapping him beneath you. His legs were kicking weakly beneath the fabric, he was clearly unable to get his body in gear.  
“No. Fuck you” Yuuma growled, trying to throw you off from him. Humming happily, you opened yet another of the buttons on his white shirt, slowly opening the collar wide enough to bare his entire chest. It was a sight to behold, you had to bite your lip just from the exquisiteness of the fine view you were given. Yuuma’s well-formed cleavage was a treat even on a bad day, but now his pectorals seemed more voluptuous than normal, and his nipples were so hard and swollen it made your own experience a sympathetic stab of pain. Their red tinted darkness contrasting oh so indecently against the white fabric of his shirt framing Yuuma’s chest.  
“Look who is not being honest” you purred, splaying your palms on his chest and grabbing a feel. Yuuma twitched and bit his lip, unable to reply, instead a muffled mmmnnhhhh escaped from behind those clamped lips. Slowly you ghosted your fingers to his erect left nipple, pinching it gently between your fingers while your other hand massaged his chest. It felt burning hot, swollen with blood, the texture refreshingly different from his soft skin.  
“Aaahhhnn, stop it” Yuuma growled on top of another loud moan, you twisted the nipple hard, making him squirm wildly beneath you. You squeezed the neglected nipple, too, for it was not fair to leave one alone after all. Yuuma bucked against you, rubbing his belly against your aching sex, you moaned yourself. His hands were on your shoulders trying clumsily to push you away.  
“Your stop means go on, doesn’t it” you jeered at him, stealing a kiss from his moist lips. His tongue was as sluggish as the rest of him making mouth was pliant under you as you caressed him with your own tongue. Without the ability to resist, he was kissing you back, the stroke of your tongue against his own feeling too good for him to stop himself. He tasted sugary sweet, like a rare treat. Breaking the kiss, you pushed yourself lower to lick the pained sweat from his neck, the hot skin beneath your mouth silky, slipping easily from Yuuma’s limp grasp.  
What was not limp, you found, was his dick, as you slid yourself lower and ended up straddling his hips. Moaning loud yourself you pressed your oozing pussy against the ridge of his hard cock straining beneath the covers.  
“Ohhh shit” you hissed grinding into his erection “Yuuma, you liar” Yuuma was unable to retort as he threw his head back, grasping desperately at the sheets when his unruly body surged up to thrust against you harder. His vision went blank with an onslaught of pleasure that threatened to unravel into an orgasm right then and there, without realising he had whined out your name. At that you ground down harder, pushing his stiff member deeper between your legs.  
  
Nothing helped, he was helpless and too aroused to even panic properly about his plight, he just wanted more. Then he was beyond coherent thought as you lowered your mouth to his aching breast, your wet, supple tongue caressing that taut flesh. Quickly your mouth travelled lower on the hot plain of his pectoral only to end your journey with a sweeping lick of his erect nipple, pressing it flush against his skin. Yuuma’s clumsy fingers tangled into your hair, twitching as if he couldn’t decide whether to push you away or pull you closer, the voices he was making where somewhere between groans and sobs. Mercilessly you sucked his nipple into your mouth, playing with the tip of it with your tongue, swirling around the agitated bud, while your fingers toyed with the other one.  
“Oh fuckfuckghfuck” the poor boy panted, as you took his abused nipple gently between your teeth and pulled, his body writhed beneath you trying to follow your mouth. You pressed him firmly down, releasing his flesh from your teeth, but only after a satisfying, long tug. Relentless, you dove back down to suck the erect nipple viciously. Yuuma was slick with sweat and your saliva, chest heaving with painful breath, cheeks even redder than before, all that indignation gone from his face which he was trying to hide behind his arm. Finally, you lifted your mouth from his chest, but only to gently blow air onto his wet breast, seeing goosebumps rise onto his flesh, it made his breath hitch:  
“My my, you felt even that” you chuckled rather evilly, grabbing his wrist and forcing it away from his face, to your mouth and you gave the wrist a nip as a revenge for all the times Yuuma’s sharp fangs had pierced yours.  
“Weak”  
You leaned back a bit as Yuuma tried to grab your throat to throttle you, settling your weight back onto his straining cock. You squeezed his swollen tits brutally with both hands, riding his surging body. Again, Yuuma moaned loud enough to qualify as a shout, and hid his face behind his hands in mortification.  
“We can’t have you doing that all the time.” You chastised him trying to grab his arms again, really it was getting annoying having him hide so shyly.  
“No shame in pleasure”  
But Yuuma continued his feebly disoriented struggling. Sighing you looked around to see if there was anything you could…  
On his desk beside a half-eaten jar of sugar cubes sat a shimmering length of silk ribbon. You smirked, turning your face back to Yuuma, who had his eyes shut trying to find a shred of self-control.  
“Wait just a second, pretty” you jumped from on top of him to his desk, and back as quickly as you could so that Yuuma wouldn’t have time to try and escape.  
“Wha--” was all he managed before you were back, climbing on top of him. Firmly you took his hand and looped the ribbon around his wrist.  
“The fuck?!” Yuuma yelled, squirming beneath you, but his traitorous body refused to comply, so despite his best efforts you caught his other wrist, tying the ribbon around it too. Oh, but that did not satisfy you, reaching over Yuuma’s head you lifted the ribbon the metal decorations of the headboard of his bed. Normally, he could’ve easily lifted himself up and away from this position, but now in his weakened state and with his weight resting partially on the yellow ribbon he was well and thoroughly trapped. You had kept his shirt on, too, with only two buttons left done, because it served to amplify Yuuma’s flustered helplessness to all new levels of lewd.  
“Fuck indeed, you look amazing” you moaned as you beheld this stunning scenery of Yuuma tied and powerless, completely at your mercy, an electric current of arousal was coursing through you. Idly your fingers traced the outline of his nipples again, still ever so stiff and perky just for you.  
“I never knew your tits were this sensitive, Yuuma-kun” and you pinched them both, twisting to opposite directions, drawing out another helpless groan from Yuuma. You wished you had something to clamp them up real good, but maybe your fingers, mouth and teeth would do this time:  
“They’re… nngghnot and you’re dead”  
“Tut, tut, again with the dishonesty” you bent down to give a few incredibly wet licks to those eager nubs, and Yuuma’s chest twitched, breath hitched, with each one. Finally, you showed the abused nipples some mercy, licking yourself back higher on Yuuma’s chest. Caressing his quivering sides, you sucked on his taut flesh, leaving a few kiss marks here and there, enjoying the darkening of his skin, the testaments to your handiwork. Yuuma was panting wanton at this, occasionally mixing a curse into his gasps. He was no longer telling you to stop, though, and his hips rubbed up into you with erratic movements  
“This feels too good for you to kill me” you chuckled, raising your head finally from his chest to admire your achievements. And what fine accomplishments they all were, Yuuma’s chest was riddled with your teeth marks and bruises, glistening with moisture, dark nipples even more swollen than before, they looked so painful. Satisfied, you let your aching hips lower back onto Yuuma’s, instantly he bucked against you groaning raggedly.  
“Ne… You want to put your dick inside me?” you sneered hips gyrating slowly against that hardness. Yuuma’s brow scrunched and he looked really angry for a minute, not wanting to give in to you anymore than he already had. Cackling wickedly, you dismounted his hips, pulling the blanket away from his body. Next his belt came undone and you pulled his school pants off all business-like. Yuuma’s dick was huge, straining against the dark green fabric of his boxers, you wet your lips suddenly incredibly thirsty. There was even a perfectly erotic dark spot of precum spreading from where the tip of his dick pressed against his boxers. You bent over yourself pressing your clit against your arms, flesh throbbing with need, huddling between Yuuma’s spread legs.  
“Haahhh… Enjoying the view?” Yuuma was so out of breath his sass was just an attempt, but you felt your insides twitch eagerly nonetheless. You couldn’t help but to nod, like wasn’t even half of it: the hickeys, his ribbon bound arms flexing ineffectively, eyes dark and wet with arousal and pain, ahhh you could write a book in praise of all that you were seeing. But you had better stuff to get to.  
You clambered back onto his hips, still fully clad mind you, but your own sex was covered only with your panties and tights beneath a nice, short skirt. Pressing that wet, oozing mess against Yuuma’s erection sent a stunning tingle crackling through you, and to yourself you admitted that you certainly wanted to see if you could fit that monster inside of yourself, ride that dick into next Tuesday. Pressing your face in between Yuuma’s tasty tits you bent yourself over and lowered the tights from your hips, awkwardly, but somehow you managed to squirm out of them.  
That sass was something Yuuma needed to shed right this instant, so without lifting your face from his breast you let him feel your teeth as you pressed your soaked panties to his leaking dick. Without an ounce of care for his wellbeing you bit his pectoral hard, then letting his flesh go only to lick it to soothe the pain. The sound Yuuma made at that was more like a shriek:  
“Stop it, I’m really… going to…” you ignored his begging, sucking instead his hurting nipple back into your mouth, and bit it too mercilessly, then Yuuma’s moans turned into a garbled mess and you felt his dick pulse against your pussy. He was really close, hastily you raised your face from that valley of tortured skin and shimmied lower, settling on his thighs.  
With nigh reverent care you eased Yuuma’s slick cock out from his boxers, the boy mewled and tried to hide his face behind his trapped arms but couldn’t do a good job at it.  
“You didn’t answer my question.” you tried for some Rukiesque authority in your voice, but it was buried in the slavering lust you felt towards this pulsating member, it reminded you more of a blood red daikon than a human dick. Slowly and gently you smoothed your palm up its length, and by gods the girth was nigh too much to fit into your hand!  
“Agghhhh, what?” Yuuma dazedly whined, biting his on lip, his sharp fang piercing the soft flesh and a bright bead of blood rolled down his jaw. _Oh fuck_ was the only thing going through your head as you hungrily eyed this show. The wide, round tip of Yuuma’s cock was drenched in precum, which you eagerly spread all around, pumping the dick with just a bit more vigour, careful to not overstimulate him and end this game too early.  
“Are you going to cum just from me playing with your tits, or…?” you asked all sly, letting go of his flesh and crawling back on top of him. You wiped the blood from his face with your fingers and rubbed it to his teats, the blood dyed Yuuma’s throbbing nipples with an even more agitated red. Languidly, making a show out of it, you lapped up the blood you had smeared onto his body. It was bitter, strange, the first vampire blood you had tasted, and Yuuma’s muffled whimpers invited you to taste more from his lips. He tried to resist you, keep his mouth shut, but you still pushed your tongue into Yuuma’s bloody mouth and squeezed his chest just to remind him of his circumstances. The groan at the back of his throat really hit the spot as you twisted his hard nubs.  
“Ughhh, just… shitt” Yuuma growled, seething with impotent rage and need. Growling back at him you twisted his agonized nipples harder, with both hands, gaze locked to his.  
“Yes?” you murmured, rubbing your wet panties to his belly, it made him let out a keening whimper which ended in a very satisfying:  
“Just fuck me already” Yuuma’s face was beet red, lips swollen and bloody, but he opened his eyes finally, the mix of green and brown as beautiful as ever, maybe even more so with those dilated pupils and unshed tears. He was trembling, almost panting with each gasp, pelvis tossing beneath you as if already in search of your pussy.  
“Ahhhnnn, that’s a good boy” you moaned, pushing yourself on top of his weeping dick. Not bothering to undress your panties you just shoved them out of the way and angled Yuuma perfectly to your entrance.  
He was big, no colossal, you couldn’t keep a tattered groan from escaping you as your flesh stretched almost painfully around him. You were so wet and ready, but still it took a while to ease his immense girth inside yourself, and by that time your groin could’ve been likened to a show of fireworks with how much pleasure sparkled inside you. Yuuma was not faring much better, and had he had an ounce more control over his body you were sure he’d be thrusting into you without the slightest concern for your health. Your breathing had turned into rather loud moans of pleasure already as your hips tentatively started moving, and turned louder still.  
“Mngh, that’s good…” you leant over his chest, riding him faster, your walls spasming with each movement sparking a new delirious wave of pleasure. You were not cruel enough to leave poor Yuuma without any attention, so you muffled your own voice with Yuuma’s swollen teats, licking them with abandon as both of your movements turned more and more fervent.  
All too soon you were lifted into air as Yuuma’s hips convulsed, dick spewing a wave after wave of cum into your cunt, you yourself almost came from just how wanton he was writhing there beneath you, inciting him further with your brutal fingers on his chest. The sounds he made were absolutely obscene and ones you’d never forget, nor the reckless pleasure on his face as you coolly studied him at his most vulnerable.  
  
A long silence broken only by the panting of both of you stretched after that, you rather bewildered at what had just happened, Yuuma too far gone to have such complex thoughts.  
“I can’t believe you just came from me playing with your nipples” you mused, Yuuma’s eyes snapped open, gaze dark but face going a darker scarlet.  
“Did not.” you just squeezed his breast, his eyes fluttered back shut and he threw his head back painfully swallowing a moan.  
“Ufufufu, I could get used to this” you smiled, bending down to kiss him. This time he did bite your lip, but not even hard enough to draw blood.  
“You won’t live long enough to” grimly he promised, and you did feel a tiny chill at that. Whatever was ailing Yuuma now, probably wouldn’t leave him so impaired forever, maybe you had gotten a bit carried away...  
“Now, now, it was fun for both of us” you tried to placate him, reaching to free his hands from the headboard. His softening dick slipped out of you and a heinous amount of cum dribbled out of you onto his belly, it made a hot shiver run through you. Yuuma made grumbling sound at that, eyes slipping shut, clearly now that he had released all his pent-up pressure he was fast slipping to slumber land, to your relief. You untied his wrists, and gently stroked his hair until he fell into an exhausted sleep. He looked so frazzled, wet, but achingly beautiful lying there, long lashes casting longer shadows on his rosy cheeks, hair still a pandemonium of tangles and you felt your heart swell looking at his sleeping form. You gave him a soft kiss on the forehead with a happy sigh. Maybe he would think it was all just a really sexy dream, you hoped as you sneaked out of his room a while later. Gently petting his sleeping form had been just too much fun for you to stop.  
  
“Oi, Sow.” you jumped with a very undignified yelp from your studies, Yuuma’s voice just behind you without the slightest warning. You had not heard the school library door open at all, nor anyone move.  
“Oh, hello Yuuma-kun, what--”  
“Betcha thought you were really funny last night” Yuuma growled with a very sadistic smirk adorning his face, there was even a hint of a kiss mark left visible from his open collar. You swallowed hard, feeling suddenly very small, very lonely and very much in danger. Hastily you got up and tried to scramble to your escape, but the quick vampire easily caught you and trapped you against your desk.  
“I-I am – I can –” you were unable to finish your sentence as a perfectly cubical piece of sugar was unceremoniously showed into your mouth. Yuuma slammed his huge palm onto your face to prevent any hope of spitting it out. It tasted faintly of roses on top of the sweetness.  
“Let’s see how you like tasting the same poison, bitch, and do try to keep quiet. This is the library after all” Yuuma purred pressing you onto the desk, and you felt a familiar mixture of terror and arousal take over you. He was after all your favourite Mukami, not that you’d ever tell him that, and he was going to make this hurt.

_And thus, ends our story, where Reiji had his revenge in a way, but in the end, none were the wiser about the original sender of that fateful jar of tasty sugar cubes. Instead, it became something of a sex toy and a means of punishment between the two of you, both endeavouring to poison the other to enjoy the their weakened state. Had you known where to get more, Sakamaki Reiji would’ve probably made a fortune selling this particular poison._

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuma's sweet uke moans are like music to my ears, and I enjoyed writing this atrocity way more than I should've ♡＾▽＾♡ Anyway, thank you for making it to the end, I'm always happy for any comments, critique etc. you, lovely readers might have!
> 
> ps. I also usually am open for requests which I accept over in Tumblr, where I am under the same name, if anyone is intreseted (๑♡3♡๑)


End file.
